1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer maintenance apparatus for wiping and capping the nozzle surface of a print head for ejecting ink droplets from a plurality of nozzles for printing.
2. Background Art
In the related art, as disclosed in JP-A-2002-120386, a recovery processing unit body of a printer mounted with a cap or a wiper is inserted to the Lower side of a print head so as to perform wiping or capping the nozzle surface.
At that time, a guide pin provided in the recovery processing unit body is engaged with a cam groove formed in a guide plate. Thus, in accordance with the shape of the cam groove, the recovery processing unit body is inserted to the lower side of the print head while the recovery processing unit body is moved up toward the nozzle surface so as to perform wiping or capping.